


One Hell of a Team

by AFrogNamedEliza



Series: Villain/Demon BBH Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad and Tommy are such a chaotic duo, Demon/Human Relationships, DemonBoyHalo, Demons, Like they cause a whole war, Minecraft, No use of real names, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Badlands adopt TommyInnit, The Badlands are actually bad, The only tags are with the peoples real names and that makes me feel weird djfhf, Tommy will get his L'manburg back, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), after tommy is exiled, bbh is a demon in this, kinda like his skin, past abuse for both of them, there is no shipping in this, traitor bbh, villain badboyhalo, villainboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrogNamedEliza/pseuds/AFrogNamedEliza
Summary: Tommy finds Bad while sneaking out from exile and Bad decides to give him an offer. Join him and get his L’manburg back or be turned into Dream and be sent back to exile.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Villain/Demon BBH Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100561
Comments: 42
Kudos: 324





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NO SHIPPING IN THIS!!
> 
> Please read: This is my own AU where some of the current events of the SMP aren’t happening. The egg arc does not exist in this realm. This is right after Tommy is exiled and is caught it L’manburg and right after Technoblade abandons him. This is based off the song “One Hell of a Team” by LeeandLie (from Hazbin Hotel). Apologies if I mess up some of the lore. I will only use screen names as I am not comfortable with using real names. Exceptions are Tommy and George, of course. Their appearances will be based on their MC skins. Bad is also described as demonic because of his skin and other demonic things like making deals happen with him. 
> 
> Another important thing: Please do not show the original CC's this. This is purely fictional and I hate making CC's uncomfortable. You are not allowed to crosspost as I will already have it posted on Wattpad with the same title.
> 
> Mentions of past abuse/abandonment, minor violence and swearing.

Tommy didn't exactly know what to think when he spotted a familiar player pull him behind a stone wall. Especially from a player named BadBoyHalo. The man who often lectured him for swearing was now saving his ass from Dream and most likely Techno.

“What do you think you’re doing Tommy?” Bad hissed, keeping his voice down to prevent being found. Tommy was beyond dumbfounded at the tone in Bad’s voice. Usually he was calm and usually very sweet unless god forbid a swear word was said on his stream. So this seriousness coming from him was very confusing- almost threatening- now he could see why Technoblade was terrified of him.

Now Tommy wouldn’t admit it, but he was terrified. Was he caught? Bad was friends with Dream so there is no possible way he could get out alive. He was dead. The demon-like creature was standing still, pulling up his inventory before pulling out a bow and lowering it. Tail flicking occasionally, his gaze fixated on the bow in his hands.

As if on cue, Bad broke the silence. “I can tell you’re worried. Don’t worry, I won't turn you in.”

Tommy’s breath hitched, that's what everyone else said before betraying him. First it was Wilbur, then Tubbo, then Dream. “How come? Aren’t you friends with him?” Tommy responded, he didn’t want to sound as rude though it was too late to correct himself.

  
Bad flinched at the harsh tone but decided to keep talking. “Friends? Tommy, you naive child,” Bad laughed in between. “It’s all a setup. I don’t like Dream, I’m only here to cause chaos.”

Tommy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sudden jolt on his arm and shouting in the distance. Turning around he could see Bad shooting at two players, Sapnap and George.

“Tommy! Keep running. I’ll keep these guys off you.” As much as he hated being saved, he couldn’t take the chance. Tommy nodded as he picked up the map that was thrown to him. It was what seemed like directions to a secret base. Deciding if it was really a base or if it was where he’d get caught.

“Well fuck it.” He was Tommy fucking Innit, who was known for taking risks so why should this be any harder. Running in the direction of said base, he made sure to avoid anyone and to be extra cautious around other players. For the first time in his life, he was worried about Bad. It had been too long since he left him fighting against two of the strongest players following Dream and Technoblade.

He kept sprinting, his hunger was low and he had no food. “How far away is this goddamn place?” He cursed under his breath, checking to see if he had any food even so much as a carrot. Only to be disappointed. He was getting anxious, no food and the only person who was willing to shield him from Dream could be dying. Thankfully two messages popped up on the screen, easing some of the previous worries.

[Sapnap was slain by BadBoyHalo]  
[GeorgeNotFound was slain by BadBoyHalo]

Okay. He was okay. He just needed to wait for Bad to teleport to him and possibly get food later-

[BadBoyHalo was slain by Dream]  
[BadBoyHalo now has 2 lives remaining]  
[BadBoyHalo whispered to TommyInnit: Run.]

Oh shit. This was real.

Tommy read the last message and started sprinting as fast as he could. His feet hit the ground, he was so close to the base though his energy was draining. He was at 5 hearts and he had one last chance to find food before he would die of hunger. Finding a trapdoor, he figured that he was at the location before climbing down into the base. Hopping off the ladder, he turned around to find three men surrounding him, one holding a diamond sword to his throat. Eyes darting towards him, he raised his voice and demanded to let them know why Tommy left Bad. 

“W-well you see, he made me run here while he fought them off.” Tommy stammered, he needed to choose his words wisely or else it was game over for him.

“You didn’t help him? He was fighting Dream and you didn’t help him!” One of the men, whom he recognized as Skeppy, spoke up. Tommy didn’t know what to say, he wanted to say something but the iceberg he was standing on was melting as they spoke. 

“I didn’t know he would be there.” Skeppy lowered his sword, still holding it close to Tommy’s neck. Though the possibility of Tommy getting stabbed was lowered, he had two others surrounding Skeppy who would most likely put up a fight with Tommy if anything worse was said. He was pissed, no one trusted Bad to take care of himself even though he was fully capable of doing so. “Do you not believe in Bad? He saved me from losing my last life and being placed back in that... hellhole they called an exile and you're mad at me!" He retorted, now darted towards the taller male. 

Skeppy fell backwards, almost like he didn't understand what he was saying. “Of course I believe in him, but he died and lost one of his lives, Tommy!” He barked back, his grip on the sword tightened once again. "If you dare take one step closer I won't hesitate to kill you."

Suddenly all of the world flashed back on to when he was on exile. The island was dead and the skies were clouded up. No one showed up to his party- Dream told him that only he cared and that no one loved him except him. Seeing Tubbo, Wilbur, Philza, and Techno all turn and walk away slowly while he burned away at the hands of Dream. He screamed in agony, he knew it was a dream but he just wanted to go away. Disappear. Anywhere but this place.

It seemed like his prayers were answered when he opened his eyes again. Before it could have gotten any worse, a familiar demon figure stood in the doorway...? No. Tommy closed his eyes. He was on his island not in a house. Somehow he wasn’t on the island anymore and that puzzled him to the core. He looked around, it was white. Quiet and peaceful. 

For once he didn't want to leave. The demon approached him, carefully, and held out his hand. Funny how he trusted him, a demon, more than a masked man with the name of Dream. “Tommy. You need to wake up.” He didn't want to wake up. It was fine here, he wasn't near anyone. He opened his eyes, his breath unsteady because of his dreams and nightmares. Finally adjusting to the bright light, his hearing had returned to normal volume.

“What the actual fuck were you thinking?” 

That voice seemed familiar. Though not in a pleasant way.

“You know damn well that Tommy doesn’t need any more of this. Dream has frightened him enough already.” 

The person who was previously yelling turned to Tommy, who was still not very aware of his new surroundings. He looked up, it was the same demon who talked to him in his dream. It took awhile but it finally clicked who was talking. The one yelling was none other than BadBoyHalo, the man who was known for not swearing was just swearing at the other members in the room. 

“Bad, were sorry.” They all said in unison, heads down and weapons out of hands. 

_“Don’t do that again.”_

The voice was deep, which sent shivers down everyone's back. You could tell by Bad’s tone that he was serious. Skeppy finally dropped his guard along with the two others. Tommy was still refusing to move, not wanting to accidentally push the wrong button. 

“My apologies for that, I should have let them know you were coming.” Bad explained, giving the others a glare which Tommy chose to ignore, before showing him around the room. “This is where we plan _things_.” Bad was hesitant explaining that room. Spotting a hint of violence in the demon's white eyes. Something he never wanted to see again- especially from him. 

Tommy wanted to ask what he meant, though he had a pretty good idea of what Bad meant. It was a very awkward walk till they got to a spare room. It was a bed with lots of chests equipped with a crafting table and furnace. An armor stand stood right next to the entrance of the room.

“Here’s your room. Feel free to fix it however you like. I’ll be back with the others.” Bad said happily, leaving Tommy alone in his room. 

Tommy was hesitant to do anything considering previous events when trusting someone. Though from what he previously saw, he hopes that he won’t get abandoned again and something told him that wouldn't happen. He was finally in a place where he felt safe. 

He knew that being safe wouldn't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is so short! I was hesitant to post this because I'm not confident in my writing skills but I hope this at least gains some traction and I'd love feedback if I could make it better. If you wanna make some fan art or anything you can send it to me on twitter: @AFrogNamedEliza
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	2. “You can be king again, Tommy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad tries to convince Tommy to join the Badlands while they discuss their plans for a better, brighter future of the country that fell down one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow. I did not expect my story to blow up immediately. I worked for 5-6 hours revising, deleting and wondering if I should post it but I was so proud of how this turned out so here it is!! I hope you guys like reading it just as much as I did writing it. Expect chapters to be posted every 1-3 days. School just started again so it might be a tad later than expected but I'm not giving up on this story just yet :D
> 
> If you want to, listen to "Bad" by Royale Deluxe to make this chapter extra villain-y.
> 
> VILLAIN BAD SIMPS COME GET YALL JUICE. 
> 
> Mentions of death, knives, implied abuse and contains swearing.

Tommy awoke to loud arguing in the kitchen, intriguing him, he decided to go inspect it. Bad idea. As he stood in the doorway, two of the people who were holding a knife at his throat were now holding one at each other's throats.

“How are we gonna get him to join our side. He’s never gonna trust us.” Skeppy questioned, lowering his voice as someone had threatened him if he didn’t. A sigh was heard from the other voice. “Because I know what he wants.” An awkward silence was found from both of them. Tommy is still stalking behind the corner, trying to stay as stealthy as possible. The air was very tense from both sides. It was quiet for a long time, the only noise was Tommy’s very loud and definitely not stealthy or quiet breaths. Staying calm and still attempting to not be found. Hearing the shuffling get louder, Tommy attempted to walk away without suspicion but it was too late.

“Tommy, what did you hear?” Bad demanded, his tail flicking back and forth as if showing annoyance. He tried talking himself out of it but Tommy was a horrible liar and Bad could already see through the excuses.

“Tommy, what did you hear.” He repeated, this time much more threatening and tail flicking even faster, showing that he was not going to take zero responses. It was really showing how threatening Bad could be, though he doesn’t show it. “I just heard the last part.” Tommy finally spoke, putting his hands up to protect himself. Bad took note of this and stepped back, lowering his tail and speaking quieter.

“My apologies.” Bad apologized. “I guess you deserve to know what we’re talking about.” He invited Tommy to come into the area known as “The Room.”

Chairs were placed around the table, which had papers, TNT, enchanted books, and swords all spread out. Piquing Tommy’s interest, he picked up one of the books and flipped it to a random page, his eyes wide with fear. 

_**1.** **Find Tommy and make sure he’s safe.** _

_**2\. Attempt to convince Tommy to join with us,** **make him leader and start war between everyone.** _

_**3\. Watch the world** ** burn ** ****_

A nearby brown haired male with a cat like hood, also known as Ant, snatched the book and scolded Tommy. “You shouldn’t have looked at that.” Tommy looked at him bewildered. Having second thoughts about coming under the Badlands protection. 

Tommy found a chair and sat, waiting patiently as Ant and Sam stared him down. An uncomfortable silence that never left until Skeppy and Bad entered and sat at the front of the table. A stack of papers were thrown on the desk, some even falling out onto the floor. 

“Now, let's start.” Bad looked around before picking up a paper and announcing it. “Tommy, do you know why you’re here?” He looked at the blonde, tilting his head. Actually no, he didn’t know why he was here. Although he had a guess, he pretended to be clueless.

“No. I don’t even know why I followed you, to be honest.”

Bad nodded before continuing. “If you didn’t know, we are the Badlands and our only purpose is cause chaos and destruction. Anyone we’ve ever sided with was only a petty little lie so we could cause chaos against them. Take Pogtopia and L’manburg for example.” 

Flinching at the use of his old, fallen, destroyed country’s name used so carelessly. Though he said nothing. “So, what do I have in this?” He asked. For the second time, he saw fire light in Bad’s eyes. The same eyes that would look at you and tell you that it would be okay. “Rebuilding an empire. Isn’t that what you wanted, Tommy?” He twitched his tail again.

“Yes. Though how can I trust you? You could be a spy. Just like all the rest.” Tommy replied, awaiting Bad’s response anxiously. 

“Say Tommy, I hate to bring memories back up but didn’t Dream hurt you?” Bad inquired, Tommy noticing his tail flicking again. He nodded silently. “Well, I guess we got something in common.”

He wanted to ask but he felt that question would already be answered. “That bastard killed the rest of my kind. Say, you've seen multiple animal friends of ours- Fundy, Puffy, Ant- how come there aren't any more demons? Well, the answer is simple. They’re all dead.” Bad lowered his voice, most likely due to the horrible memory. 

“We can team up, and blow up everything. Kill Dream and anyone who dares to interfere and rebuild the perfect empire. _Our perfect empire._ ” Eyes flashing again as well as long fangs…. Wait- Fangs? How much did Bad keep hidden from everyone. How did Tommy not notice this sooner.

“We have reinforcements, and even our own little spy. Just to let us know what's going on over there.” Skeppy chimed in, getting nods in agreement from Sam and Ant. Still unsure, he remained silent. 

“Is Dream suspicious of anything?” Tommy asked, Bad nodded his head. “He’s definitely suspicious but for the wrong reasons. He’s too focused on finding you that he doesn’t even notice I’m the one creating the mess. Don't worry though, he won't be finding or hurting you anytime soon.” The others around the table agreed, pulling out Netherite swords or Enchanted bows. 

“You can be king again, Tommy.”

For once, he felt like someone actually cared and was gonna protect him. Tommy laughed, snickered moreso. It was a while since he genuinely laughed. Suddenly he felt in control of everything in his life again. It didn’t take long for him to be convinced. 

A loud flash and bright light brought him away from his thoughts. A pentagram was drawn into the ground, Bad stood in front of him. He looked down, noticing that he was holding out his hand. Most likely for a deal. A deal with the devil.

“So Tommy, what do you say? Are you in or not.”

_“Sounds like a deal.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a good chapter, I appreciate any constructive criticism and any feedback would be wonderful (how I can change the story, if there was anything too confusing, etc.). I'm really surprised this got as much attention as it did and its giving me more confidence to write.   
> Love you all :)


	3. On the Other Side of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Badlands get prepared for their big surprise and Bad’s biggest secret is revealed at the worst time. How will he defend himself now? 
> 
> This chapter is semi-BBH centered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back and with a new chapter, I'm super proud of it. It took me about 10 hours to write than another 10 hours to revise and edit. Hopefully it's longer. 1k words don't seem to feel nor long on AO3. I appreciate all the support and nice comments I've gotten and ahh you guys are so nice c:
> 
> I will also be writing other books since this inspired me to write more Villain!BadBoyHalo- hence the series name- so this will probably take longer to write because of those other books. I haven't seen much villainboyhalo so I'm gonna just fill that tag up. btw there's one easter egg i put in here towards the end. see if you can spot it, its pretty easy to find and most likely a super popular one.
> 
> trigger warning: knives, sharp objects, death (mentioned), demons (deals with the devil), and swearing.

Today was the day.. Well.. not really, they still needed to figure out how they were gonna blow up everything and destroy everything. Bad had introduced him to the spy who collected data. A boy named Ranboo, who was half enderman. Ranboo was fairly shy and didn’t talk much, though one they could both relate to was Bad getting them out of a bad place.

Tommy didn’t want to pry so he let the conversation go. Right now, he was more curious about Bad. It had been a week since that one fateful night Bad had saved him. Unfortunately Bad had to attend a meeting with Dream, and of course he went. He wasn’t gonna risk his entire plan for one stupid meeting.

“Hey Tommy, have you collected enough ender pearls yet?” Sam asked as he passed his room. Tommy was more focused on figuring out what and who Bad was especially after seeing what he could do. His appearance, his claws, fangs..? Who knew what was under that cloak that he wore 24/7. Making it interest him even more.

“Tommy! Are you listening?” Sam called, distracting the younger boy from his excitement. Looking up, he was confused as to why the masked man was so upset at him. “What are you doing sitting there for? We need to get ready if we want to dismantle an entire Government.” He rambled on, Tommy rolling his eyes listening to Sam talk on and on.

“Yeah yeah I know, we need to wait till night though. Endermen only spawn at night.” Tommy brushed him off, getting up and grabbing a weapon from one of the chests. Earning a confused look from Sam.

“You know you’re not fighting, right?” Sam reminded him, breaking Tommy from his happiness trance.

“What! Why? I can fucking fight for myself! I’m not a goddamn princess!” Tommy retaliated, he was definitely pissed. 

“Tommy, I hate to break it to you, but you’re on one life. Dream has multiple people on his side, not to mention Technoblade is also joined with the man.” Tommy opened his mouth to debate but Sam wasn’t done. “Tommy if you lose your last life you’re dead. Gone. No retakes, you’ll die and that’ll be it. Just another body on a field.” Tommy lowered his head at the harsh truth, though that wasn’t gonna stop him. 

“Well, I’m gonna fucking fight in the battle, I want to see the fear and terror in everyone's eyes as I take down their leader. As someone once told me. If I want to be a goddamn hero, then I’m gonna have to _die_ like one.” Tommy barked, eyes falling slowly, regret filled Sam bringing up such an uncomfortable topic. Trying to switch the conversation to something more lighthearted or else Bad would have kicked his ass hearing that he upset Tommy. Ever since they had allowed him to stay he had become very protective 

The only one who could face Bad was Dream. Of course, not many people knew that demons' biggest weakness was salt. A common kitchen mineral used in baking foods could kill Bad and any remaining demon. It was like Enderman and water, they didn’t mix at all and if they did. It would be game over for the demon.

“Say, you’ve been friends with Bad for how long?” Tommy asked as Sam turned to leave. “I want to learn more about him.” Interested in the new brought up topic, Sam turned on his heel and paused. 

“Bad is.. quite interesting. He’s very nice but occasionally he will lose his cool and-”

“No no no, not about that stuff.” Tommy interrupted. “You know what I’m talking about.” He glared at Sam. Tommy knew that Sam knew what he wanted to know and he knew that he wasn’t telling him. “If you had been friends with him for so long-”

“Listen Tommy, you’re talking about a demon here. Me nor Ant know how powerful he is. Hell, not even Skeppy knows how powerful he is and they've known each other longer.” It was Sam’s turn to raise his voice. “Yes, Bad is our friend but messing with the wrong information could cost us our life. You sealed a deal.” 

Tommy tilted his head, still a bit confused. “What do you mean by deal?”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. “The deal you made with him. If you turn against him, you sold your soul to the Devil.” Sam paused, careful to choose his next words. “Not even Bad himself knows how much power he has, and when he does. All hell will break loose.” 

When Tommy wanted to find out more about Bad, this isn’t what he meant. “What do you mean all hell will break loose.” He noticed Sam start to walk out. “Sam I need to know-”

“If you’re that desperate you’d ask him yourself.” Sam hissed, clearly annoyed with the teens constant bugging. “Now let's go, Skeppy has found a cave with a shit ton of Enderman.” Sam motioned towards the door. Walking past, they saw Ranboo sitting patiently in silence. No emotion, just staring into nothing. 

Tommy thought about asking him to go kill Endermen with him, Sam and Skeppy, though he remembered that Ranboo himself was half Enderman and asking him that would probably terrify him and make him become even more quiet. 

Opening the doors to the dining table, Dream was surrounded by all his supporters. Little did he know, two of them were not like the rest. He smirked sinisterly, sitting down with Sapnap and George stood next to him. Full enchanted netherite armour shining against the sunlight peeking through the shades. 

“Alright. You all know why I called you here today.” Dream cleared his throat. “Someone is not like the rest, and I’ve decided to call them out.” Looking up, he pointed towards the cloaked demon. 

“That man- thing.. is protecting Tommy.” 

Shocked expressions formed on everyone. Bad was in deep shit and he needed to get out quickly, glancing at Ant for guidance. “Now Dream, you muffin, we’ve been friends for so long! Why would I betray you?” He asked, making his voice higher and adding in words that didn’t even make sense. Where did the word “muffin” even come from? He didn’t know, but it was what he had to do in order to not get caught. 

“Yeah? Why would he betray us? Bad’s the sweetest person ever known to mankind. He wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Ant added, earning agreement from everyone around the table. Frustrated with the outcome, Dream slammed his fists onto the table, causing the chatter around to stop.

“It’s not that. He’s protecting Tommy and you're all defending him?” 

“Wait, Tommy is alive?” Tubbo exclaimed, hope clearly laced in his voice. “You lied to me! You told me he was dead.” Tubbo’s voice shook, he was clearly hurt hearing the one who he had trusted had lied to him. Dream gulped nervously. He fucked up.

“Dream, I’m just finishing what you started.” Bad added. His innocent face he put on convinced everyone that he wasn’t in the wrong.

Frustrated that no one was willing to take his side, he decided to find out himself, “Sapnap, George, close the gates.” Dream ordered. Subpoena and George hopped up immediately, responding to Dream’s orders immediately. “No one is leaving until we find out who is betraying us.” 

Bad nervously looked at Ant. Nodding before sending a message to Ranboo. 

[BadBoyHalo whispered to Ranboo: It’s time for plan B. They caught on.]

[Ranboo whispered to BadBoyHalo: Got it. Tommy is coming over now. It’s in the Castle right?]

[BadBoyHalo whispered to Ranboo: Yes.]

Bad typed his answer then hit send. Praying Tommy was going to be here soon. Quackity, who was sitting across from Bad, had spoken up. “Dream why are you doing this? You’re making yourself look like the villain.” 

“I’ll tell you something Quackity. I made a promise that I’d protect this place with my life and I don’t want anyone to mess with it, not after everything I risked for this place.” Dream explained, pacing around in a worried pace. 

Everyone who was there said nothing after that interaction. They were worried about saying the wrong thing and immediately being accused of being a traitor. Bad and Quackity were already on thin ice. Every couple seconds, Bad would look outside the colored glass panes, trying to see if there was a signal that Tommy was there. 

“I can see no one has stepped up and shown themselves. I guess I’ll do it myself.” Dream clasped his hands together, nodding at Sapnap and George. Who pulled out their potions, shields and swords. All netherite armor still shining in the Sun. 

“Dream what are you doing?” Punz, Ponk and Puffy had all exclaimed, pulling out their swords as well. “This isn’t how we should do this, we can talk.” As they said this, Bad was grabbed by the scruff of his sweatshirt and threatened at knifepoint.

Eret, Niki, and Tubbo stood silent. Unsure if they should speak up and possibly risk their life for a possible traitor or stay silent and watch Bad get killed. Technoblade stood right next to Dream, talking to each other as if they were scheming something. 

“S-Sapnap, let's talk about this. I can prove I’m not the traitor.” Bad spoke, clearly nervous as his words were stutter-y along with his breaths. Everyone stared in shock. One wrong move and Bad would be dead. Thankfully a message appeared on his screen. 

[TommyInnit whispered to BadBoyHalo: We’re here]

Dream hummed, looking towards Sapnap. “Then talk.” The air was tense, Bad went quiet, thinking of what to say. In the background, a small piece of TNT had gone off. Not enough for everyone else to hear, but he knew that this wasn’t over.Bad sighed as if he gave up, making everyone’s face worried and at the last minute he smirked sinisterly.

“Listen to me Sapnap, I mean this in the nicest way possible,” He whispered, earning a confused look from Sapnap, and everyone around him.

As if on cue, more explosions went off in the distance. Revealing Skeppy, Tommy, and Ranboo all coming through a window that was shattered by impact. Ranboo with the TNT while Skeppy and Tommy were armed with fireworks, potions, and a full set of Enchanted Netherite armour. 

_“You fucked up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was that chapter. Did you guys see the DSMP  
> animatic reference? Here's a hint: tommyinnit and SAD-ist. 
> 
> Hope you liked that chapter and if there was anything confusing, incorrect,  
> or just feedback. I really want to hear your thoughts since I want to improve  
> if possible. Thanks for everything! Love you all <3


	4. Diamonds and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Ranboo, and Skeppy arrive and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aright guys so theres gonna be a shit ton of angst in this one. again thanks a lot for the support. I really appreciate all the sweet compliments. Love you all!  
> trigger warnings: death, lots of it, blood mentions, arrows, cursing,

As soon as Tommy, Ranboo, and Skeppy got there, bombs and alarms went off in the background. Sounding the alarm sent everyone into panic and war. Bloodshed and chaos reigned through the land that used to stand for peace. 

Tommy had been running for what seemed like ages, breathing heavily as his legs gave in and crashed. Meanwhile, Tommy was cursing mentally. ’Fuck fuck fuck no, this wasn’t supposed to happen.’ He felt a terrifying presence tower over him. Turning around, he saw Technoblade standing tall, raising his sword as if he was going to strike. 

Bracing for impact, he kept silent but his mind was racing one hundred miles an hour. There he was, Tommy was gonna die. At least he would die a hero- or so he thought. Was he really a hero? He had started this entire thing. If he wasn’t so stupid and never teamed with Wilbur, he wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

Bad and Ranboo we’re both fighting, always making sure everyone apart of the Badlands was safe. Out of the corner of the half-endermans eye he could see Tommy lying on the ground, at knifepoint. The only thing Ranboo could do was scream. 

“F⚍ᓵꖌ, t𝙹ᒲᒲ|| ᒲ𝙹⍊ᒷ!” His native language came through. Bad had turned around at the voice, recognizing the language. Though right as he turned he saw tragedy happen right before his eyes. 

Tommy braced for impact. He put his arms up in defense. He expected pain, darkness, anything but this awkward tension filling the air. Though nothing came except messages on screen. 

[Tubbo_ was slain by Technoblade]

[Ranboo was slain by Technoblade]

[BadBoyHalo was slain by Dream]

[Tubbo_ now has 1 life remaining]

[Ranboo now has 2 lives remaining]

[BadBoyHalo now has 1 life remaining]

Looking up, he saw Technoblade still standing. Shocked at what just happened, frozen in place. “Tommy, move out of the goddamn way!” That voice belonged to Tubbo. He looked up at the fog, seeing Tubbo sprinting towards him- sword and shield in hand. Sliding right in between Techno as he was about to strike again. 

Out of fear, Ranboo teleported in front of him, helping him up then teleporting away. Ranboo had teleported to somewhere.. else…. An obsidian like-capsule, which homed many crafting tables and chests. An naked armour stand stood idly, looking like it hadn’t been used in ages.

It was very interesting to say the least, but why was he here? He needed to get back out there and help the others. “Ranboo, lets go. We can’t just stay here forever.” He said quietly, making sure not to be too violent. Both were sitting in total awkwardness, flinching everytime a death message came up. Making sure no one in the Badlands was dying. 

[Punz was slain by BadBoyHalo]

[Punz has 2 lives remaining]

This made both boys nervous, they knew Bad and Tubbo were on their last life and anything could happen to them. 

[Skeppy was slain by WilburSoot]

[Skeppy has 2 lives remaining]

Ah. Tommy guesses that Technoblade got Ghostbur to join them. Tommy looked at Ranboo with a serious expression. “Listen dude, I know you don’t like fighting but we have to do this or else Tubbo or Bad could be dead.” 

[Tubbo_ whispered to Tommy: Please get here now.]

Seeing the message Tubbo_ had sent him was enough for Tommy’s anxiety to spike again. “Ranboo, we have to go. Now.” Realizing the sternness of his voice, Ranboo nodded, teleporting both of them to the battlefields. Everything was burning, deaths happening back and forth. Arrows flying and bombs beneath everyone's feet, craters littered the ground. The sky was a gloomy gray, showing the mood of everyone. Tommy stopped, wide-eyed, looking around him. This place was no longer his home it was a place where people lost their lives. 

[KarlJacobs was slain by Awsamdude]

[KarlJacobs has no lives remaining.]

[Game Over.]

Tommy looked over, seeing Quackity holding Karl’s dead, bloody, body close to him. Crying out, Quackity clutched his friends’ body closer to him. Trying to comfort himself while in the middle of a war. A silent rumble shook the Earth as tiny water droplets fell. 

[Skeppy was slain by Nihachu.]

[Skeppy has 1 life remaining.]

Tommy’s thoughts were interrupted by screaming. Not just anyone though, it was Tubbo. Immediately recognizing the voice, he ran towards the pile of rubble. Picking up the heavy piece of rock, with Ranboo’s help. He was able to see his friend again. 

“Tommy, I’m so sorry. I never meant to harm you and I hope you forgive me.” 

“Tubbo, shut the hell up. Of course I forgive you. Let’s go get you somewhere safe.” Tommy pried Tubbo out of the rubble, seeing the damage that his leg took. He turned to Ranboo, who quickly teleported them back to the obsidian block house. In which Ranboo had stocked up on potions and bandages. 

“Tommy, I want you to remember me, and all the good times we had.”

“Tubbo, what the fuck do you mean? You’re gonna be okay.” Tommy rasped, eyes on the verge of tears. He wasn’t gonna die, not like this. No. He just got him back. 

“I’m sorry Tommy.” He pointed at the arrow that was lodged into his arm. It was a poisoned arrow. How did he not notice that? He didn’t know, but he had to get it out quickly or else Tubbo’s death would be coming quicker than that. Every second, a new death message popped up.

[Awesamdude was slain by Quackity]

[Awesamdude has 0 lives remaining]

[Game Over.]

“No. I’m not accepting no as an answer. You’re gonna be okay.” Looking up at Tubbo, he mouthed the words “I’m sorry.” before ripping out the arrow that was lodged in his arm. Of course, screams could be heard from outside the obsidian fortress. 

Ranboo immediately brought medical supplies to help stop the bleeding and eventually, Tubbo was safe. He was okay and out of harm's way. And if it couldn’t go any better, three messages popped up that made his anxiety decrease. 

[Dream was crushed by flying debri]

[Dream has 0 lives remaining.]

[Game Over.]

He had won. He did it. They were gonna get L’manburg back.. or so they thought. He looked at Tubbo, then back at Ranboo before hugging both of them tightly. He was gonna reign again, next to his best friend.

Skeppy had paced around the battlefield, looking for Bad so he could congratulate him on the win. Even if it wasn’t a direct attack. Dream was dead and they could finally watch Tommy rule again as they went undercover again. Living in total silence, sneaking around like they were the baddest on the server. 

Though his smile quickly faltered as he saw Bad, lying on the ground, motionless. He knew that he wasn’t dead yet so there might be a chance. Sprinting over, he crouched and picked up Bad bridal style, leaning him up against a stone. White eyes opened, before looking at Skeppy. His eyes were dull and sad. Skeppy was not about to let his best friend die. Not like this.

“Hey Skeppy, I’m not doing too well.”

“No.. Nonononono Bad, you're not gonna die. Trust me, just hold on I’ll get you something-”

“Skeppy,” He felt a tug on his wrist. “Please, just stay with me.” He pulled out a paper. "this is for you, Tommy, Tubbo, and-’ Bad was getting worse, coughing slightly. “-and anyone else in the Badlands, Tommy will make a great president. I’m sure of it.” 

“Bad please, just stay with me for a bit longer Tommy is almost here.” Skeppy pleaded, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

“Hey Skeppy?”

“Yeah, what is it, Bad?”

“I think I’m gonna go to sleep now.” 

Now in tears, Skeppy had hugged Bad harder than he had ever in his entire life. He wished he spent more time caring for the demon. He mentally cursed himself, before hearing the latter mumble incoherently. 

“Don’t beat yourself ‘bout this, ‘kay S’geppy? Bad slurred, his voice becoming low before it turned into breathing. Then the breathing stopped. 

Tommy saw Bad and Skeppy insight, only a bit farther up. They were sitting on a rock. Bad occasionally leaning over. He started sprinting, he couldn’t wait to tell Bad what he had done and that he and Tubbo would rule the next kingdom and instead he was met with something much more sinister. 

[BadBoyHalo withered away]

[BadBoyHalo has 0 lives remaining]

[Game Over.]

Tommy’s eyes widened. Nononononono this isn't happening. He couldn’t have died. Not yet. Though it was true, he arrived while Skeppy held him in his arms. Similar to Quackity holding Karl, sobbing quietly. 

He’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. pain huh?  
> don't worry it will get better.  
> please don't be afraid to point out things that   
> missed, was wrong about, etc. or just your thoughtsQ
> 
> Again, thanks so for the much support c:


End file.
